A filler cap tether of the subject prevents the loss of a cap removed from an oil feeding port while fueling in a state wherein one end side is connected to a filler cap (hereinafter, abbreviated as a cap) which is removably mounted on the oil feeding port on a vehicle body side, and the other end side is connected to a vehicle body-side corresponding portion. As exemplified in the Japanese Patent Document 1 or 2, various improved products are proposed.
FIG. 9(a) is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Document 1, the reference numeral 120 represents the cap mounted on the oil feeding port inside a vehicle body-side concave portion, and the reference numeral 130 represents a tether mechanism disposed between the cap 120 and the vehicle body-side corresponding portion. The tether mechanism 130 is provided with a rotational ring 132 rotatably mounted on a groove-like ring mounted portion 125 on the outer circumference of the cap; connecting members 136; and rotational connecting portions 139. The connecting members generally denoted by numeral 136, include a connecting member main body 136a; a first supporting end 137 provided in one end portion of the connecting member main body 136a and connected to the rotational ring 132; and a second supporting end connected to a fueling lid (outside lid) (not shown) which opens and closes the vehicle body-side concave portion wherein the oil feeding port is disposed. The rotational connecting portions 139 include a U-shaped connecting main body 139a, and the connecting member main body 136a is rotatably attached to the rotational ring 132 around on the axis of the longitudinal direction. Specifically, the characteristic of the mechanism is to improve operability so that the connecting members 136 are not twisted at the time of the rotational operation of the cap 120 through the rotational connecting portions 139.
FIG. 9(b) is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Document 2, the reference numeral 111 represents the cap mounted on the oil feeding port inside the vehicle body-side concave portion, and the reference numeral 171 is the tether. The cap 111 forms a handle portion 121 for grabbing; a circular groove portion 131 provided on the outer circumference of the lower side of the handle portion 121; and a threaded portion 141 for screwing into the oil feeding port. In the tether 171, one end portion is connected to a flap (outside lid) (not shown) opening and closing the vehicle body-side concave portion wherein the oil feeding port is disposed, and the other end portion is connected to a circular member 151 rotatably mounted on the handle portion-side circular groove portion through an angle control portion 117E. Specifically, in this structure, the circular member 151 includes an engagement piece 161 with a hole portion projecting from the outer circumference, and the other end portion of the tether 171 rotatably engages with the hole portion of the engagement piece 161 for only a predetermined angle (within a movable range in the same figure). As a result, regardless of the bending of the tether 171, the cap 111 can smoothly and continuously rotate relative to the circular member 151, and also a hinge starting position of the cap can be ensured by always constantly maintaining the positional relationship of the tether 171 and the cap 111.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (TOKKAI) No. 2007-62763
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (TOKKAI) No. 2004-66901